


stalked

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Kudos: 1





	1. prolouge

note this story is not realy a love story but an bonding one enjoy. Also there are mature subjects in this so if your triggerd by this dont read you been warned

a green hegehog was freed from prison. he was there because of a black hegehog.  
What happened he robbed a bank he and he and the black hegehog fought till the black one ussed his knife against him leaving scars.  
He was free now before he got into prison his quils went everywhere now he copied the quil do of an other his target to be exactly. The blue hegehog named sonic the hegehog scourge was falling for him hard. He would make him submit but first learn more of his taget.  
He bought a leater jack and something to smoke. And went to the town part where his target was. He saw him walking with a shoping bag holding up a list time to meet him scourge wispered.

Sonic pov  
Hmm now just to get the machine parts for tails. Then he bumped into someone. Sorry i didt wached where i was going. Sonic said to the person to blink in suprise it was a hegehog a green furred one looking at him with a strange look he also saw in a lot of fans but much worse. Also what caught his eyes where the scars running against his chest. O no wories the other said im also didt paid attantion so we have both a fault in this he spoke smootly. Your sonic right scourge asked. Yeah im sonic umm i have to go. Wait the other grabbed his arm. Im new here i just want to ask you if there are some appartment for rent nearby i was kicked out of my house i realy need a place. Sonic knew a place acros the street from his house. I know a place but i need to get some stuff you can stick around and i show you the place. So he walked off with scourge following him not noticing that he was staring at his but.

Shadow pov  
He was freed ? Yeah rouge awnsered but dont worry he would get arrested if he pick a fight with you. His therapist made him focus on the news he likes sonic work though.  
Shadow tried to call sonic after that for a race. But sonic didt awsered the call but the fox tails did sonics phone speaking. He tails shadow here is sonic sick or something? No he is getting my parts for a new project tails awnsered he will be back soon he will call you back.

Later shadow was called back.  
Hey wanna race sonic asked. Meet you at the usial place. Shadow met him there. They raced sonic won after than sonic told him he helped someone to find a new place to live near his house.

Weeks later  
Sonic felt it he was being followed everywhere he was going.  
Tails was sick verry sick he was going to get medicene so he gave tails a peck on the head like he did when he was little and hummed a tune. After tails was asleep sonic left.  
A shadow broke in scourge thought no one can have your affaction everyone you give it to sonic will suffer your stalker. He moved to wards the dozing fox than he attacked.

Later

Amy wanted viset tails and sonic. She met rouge on the way. After hearing the fox was sick she wanted to go too.  
The went to the house. Tails sonic amy called shall i make my cold curing chicken soup amy shouten when enering  
Went she went into living room she screamed.

With sonic

Sonic was walking back home medicine in the bag.  
He wanted to cros the street when a blaring ambulance skreeses by.  
He phone bused from a text from rouge tails is hurt come home asap


	2. chapter 1

sonic ran as fast as he could home seeing the ambulanse loading in. running to amy and rouge in a blink. what happend ames? i went to you guys place to visit and making my soup for tail amy spoke when i wnet in she started to cry not able to shake the bloody pictures from her mind. rouge spoke now up he was beaten up i and amy are going with him but the cops want to speack with you. sonic nodded he would see tails soon. he stapped to the cops only to blink to see shadow chaos control in with omega. sonic wat is going on scourge voice call from behind him. tails was attacked i dont know by who but i need to speak to the cops. shadow had walked up i will go over the neigberhood for clues. sonic there are waiting.

as soon sonic was gone shadow spoke up to scourge what are you doing here?!!! i live here now i was trying to stard over blackie. sonic helped me find this home and i want to know him cuz i need new friends. but you work for the cops too richt? yeah why madam mudula the owner from agroz where i live told me something happend to the cameras today mabey the same person who did this. does his house have cameras? ill ask i send a officer to that place. wait blacky can i ask you a favor shadow looked at the green hegehog i want to start over i dont want them to know of my past i beg you not to tell sonic or all his friends. please i beg you. shadow let out a sigh he kind of understood scourge here fine but sonic dont like people lying to him i advise you to tell him after the heat of this things is over its better sonic wont juge if you tell him you want to start all over. then the black hegehog left.

a few days later sonic left the hospital and went to chat with knuckles. it was a fun day but sonic felt still being wached. after ruffeling knuckles dreads and giving him a hug he went back to the hospital.

two days later knuckles was foun stabbed beaten up. another friend in the hospital. the cops wanted to talk to him they kept from him but what. sonic went to the cops office to learn he had a major stalker wich had beaten up tails and knuckles. only because he gave them affaction but the cops were now focusing to protect his friends so he dit have to worie for more victems 

since learning this sonic was getting parinoid he hanged with scourge a few time. but if he would hang with other friends they ended in the hospital all under the eyes. only shadow ,rouge, and silver were not yet handeled by the stalker.

scourge was happy one by one his obstacels were taking care of by his hands. he learned blacky would be gone for a mision for a week. but sonic was being carefull so he would take out the rest. after leaving a white hegehog and a white bat in the trash beat up with a note you cant ascape me he broke in to the hospital and gave everyone there who are conected to sonic a poison making them not able to leave.

soon he would make his move


End file.
